Darkseid
Darkseid is the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips and a major enemy of Superman Teen Titans and the Justice League along with his friends Trigon Mallus Anti-Monitor and Barbatos. History Biography Darkseid is the ruthless tyrant of the worn-torn planet of Apokolips and one of the most powerful beings in the existence! Driven to conquer the universe, Darkseid searches for the Anti-Life Equation which will grant him control over all living things! Background Darkseid is the lord of Apokolips, an intergalatic despot and higher extra and inter-dimensional alien dark and demon god whose single ambition is the absolute dominion over all living things. In this endeavour he has searched the universe for the anti-life equation, a formula that will allow him to achieve that goal. He has subjugated entire planets in this quest, conquered infinite peoples and inflicted evil so terrible they are beyond description. His campaign has brought him into conflict with the Justice League and Superman who have stood in his way many times. But Darkseid is not so easily bested, he is intelligent as he is powerful and strong, it will take more to defeat one such as him. Darkseid is evil personified. Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities, * Alien Transcendent Demon and New God Physiology: Darkseid possesses Godlike alien dark and demonic powers including Invulnerability, super-strength, flight, and the ability to project Omega Beams from his eyes, capable of teleporting or disintegrating anything and anyone in their path. ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Agility: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Jumping ''' ** '''Flight/Levitation: ** Invulnerability: ** Immortality: ** Energy and Mass Manipulation: ** Omega Powers Including Projection: ** Omega Effect: ** Omega Beams: ** Telepathy: ** Mind Control: ** Psionic Possession: ** Telekinesis: ** Matter Manipulation: ** Darkness Manipulation: ** Molecular Dispersion: ** Size Alteration: ** Possession: ** Dimensional Travel: ** Time Travel: ** Vast Invulnerability: ** Avatar Creation: ** Genius-Level Intellect: ** Tactical Analysis ** Intimidation: ** Expert Combatant: ** Indomitable Will: ** Leadership: ** Cosmic Awareness: Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment * Mother Box Transportation * Boomtube * Hover Pod Appearance Appearances 'Season One ' * The Fatal Fare (First Appearance) * Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * It'll Take a Miracle * System Error Notes *Apparently, Darkseid has two set of laser beams, one is yellow that he use to stun opponents, and the other is red that he can manipulate to target his enemies (which is his regular ones). Trivia *Darkseid similarities with Lord Darkar the Shadow Phoenix from the Winx Club franchise. **Darkar is an ancient god of evil chaos death shadows destruction disgood disorder dislife discreation dislight night and darkness whose goal is to acquire the Ultimate Power of the Relix Dimension which will allow him to rule the whole Universe. **Darkseid is an ancient God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislight Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness whose goal is to acquire a power called the Anti-Life Equation which will allow him to rule the whole Universe. **In the "Legacy" episodes of Superman: The Animated Series, Darkseid temporarily brainwashes Superman and turns him evil. **In Season 2, similarly, Darkar temporarily captured Bloom and turned her evil. *Darkseid is also very similar to Unicron, one of the main antagonists of the Transformers franchise. **Unicron is an ancient God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness who originated at the dawn of the universe and whose goal is to consume the whole universe until there is nothing left around him except the void. **Darkseid is an ancient God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness whose goal is to acquire a power called the Anti-Life Equation which will allow him to rule the whole Universe. **Unicron's twin brother is Primus, who is also his opposite, with Unicron representing evil chaos death shadows destruction disgood disorder dislife discreation dislight night and darkness while Primus represents good order life creation light midnight and day, and their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the universe. Primus later became the planet of Cybertron, the home world of the Transformers, and his name is invoked religiously by both the Autobot and the Decepticon factions of the Transformers. **Both Unicron and Darkseid make deals with less powerful beings, giving them great power in exchange for their servitude **Unicron has sent his heralds to attack Cybertron so he can destroy the Matrix of Leadership, which contains the essence of Primus, the only thing which stands in Unicron's way. Gallery In Other Media Relationships Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males